Another Sleepless Night
by epicflamingninja
Summary: When Kate goes on a journey to find Rhea and leaves Henry behind, he feels alone and tired of waiting. In this series, I will go deep into the mysteries of the time that Henry spent apart from Kate in the Underworld. Will Henry be able to keep his sanity? Will Kate ever return?
1. Leaving

**Hey Guys! My name is Mari (Pronounced like Mary) and I love the Goddess Test series! You may know me for my series ****_The Captivity Diaries_****, but while Kate is in jail, Henry is suffering at home and is waiting for the return of his beautiful Queen. I can't wait for you guys to get pulled into this brand new series: ****_Another Sleepless Night_****, A story told in the point of view of Hades/Henry during the period of time while Kate is gone. I hope that you love it a lot! **

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AMIEE CARTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GODDESS TEST SERIES OR ANY OTHER BOOK SERIES**

** **CAUTION: This series contains angry gods and things will be destroyed in the content of this book. Also, this series does get a little romantic, if you know what I am saying. **

**The Leaving **

I did not want to walk Kate out, but I knew she would be disappointed if I did not show up. This was too sad an event even for me, the king of sadness himself, but I did love Kate and I did want to see my wife before she left for who knows how long on a journey that would take her far away. How was I expected to see her off when we just saved the world together? It was no longer than a month ago that I had saved Kate and Kate had saved me and we were both very happy. I did not want to say goodbye, but I knew that she had to go off and save the world... again.

I walked in the direction of the portal to the real world, when Kate ran up to me and gave me a huge hug that I was not quite accustomed to. Of course, I hugged her back and she hugged me even tighter. This reminded me of what had happened a few nights ago in Kate's room, for it was important to me. She had trusted me enough to _let go _all of her feelings and just love. We were so happy together and I was proud of myself for being happy. I would have to wait until Kate's return for another night like that.

"I will miss you Henry! I really will," Kate said with truth in her voice.

"I know you will Kate. And I will be the same way towards you," I said, but I felt like I would break down in front of her. Instead I tried to convince her, "Kate, you don't have to go, I can do this if you don't want to."

"Henry, you know that I have to! Its very kind of you to offer, but I need to do this. Rhea is our only hope! Calliope and Cronos must be stopped forever and I can do this! Ava and I will be fine, she's a goddess too remember?"

"Of course, but I... I... uh... Just be careful Kate. I love you," I sighed. I was tired of fighting about it and Kate would not give in, so I had to let her go, no matter what my conscience said.

I walked Kate to the door, shutting out all my thoughts of doubt and letting her make her own decision.

Once we made it to the portal, Ava stopped me to say goodbye," Henry, I know you are worried about Kate, but she and I will be fine. I promise that I will communicate with you as soon as was make contact with Rhea. Goodbye uncle, we will miss for as long as we are gone. Especially Kate."

For a moment I felt a pang of suspicion. _Why would Ava know that they would be gone for a long time? I know that Kate will miss me, but why would Ava know that I was worried? What was happening? _But, Kate had told me to relax, so I stopped thinking about all my doubts.

The last words I heard were, "Goodbye Henry. You are my eternal husband and I love you!" She was gone. Kate was gone.

I did not know what was going going to happen, but I had a very bad feeling about this journey.


	2. Waiting

**Hello again! Its Mari, as usual. I know that I have not updated in a long time and I am so sorry. This week has been very busy and I really have wanted to write, but all my time has been used up! I hope that everyone loves the second story as much as they loved the first. I have gotten so much positive feedback and I am so thankful that you all have voiced your opinions! ENJOY the newest chapter of ****_Another Sleepless Night _**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AMIEE CARTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GODDESS TEST SERIES OR ANY OTHER BOOK SERIES**

** **CAUTION: This series contains angry gods and things will be destroyed in the content of this book. Also, this series does get a little romantic, if you know what I am saying. **

**Waiting**

I don't know what I had expected. Of course Kate was not going to be home in the first month or so. It was crazy to believe that she was really going to be home that soon. After all, Ava did hint that it might be a long journey, but I was hoping that it was not true. I miss Kate very much and I wish she were home, but she needs to be out there, looking for Rhea.

_What am I saying? _

I am driving myself insane just thinking about Kate and how long she could be gone. I need to contact Ava now! She can tell me all about their journey and how soon they are expected to come home.

_Ava...? _

_Ava? _

_Ava!? _

_"What," _she finally screamed inside my mind.

_Where are you and Kate? _

_In the Rocky Mountains, Colorado_

_What country is that in? _

_You, as a person, should know the geography of the earth! _

_Last I checked, I was a god, not a person ... and I just remembered that it was the Untied States of America _

_Fine, but we are traveling and I need to focus, so GET OUT OF MY MIND _

_Wait, Ava? _

_Ava? _

She had stopped communicating and left me with less than enough answers. I was so tired of waiting for someone to tell me the news that I wanted to hear. I had to talk to Kate and I had to talk to her now!

_Diana? Are you listening? _

_Yes brother, I can hear you _

_I need to speak to Kate. Is there anyway I can talk to her without the input of Ava? _

_I can't think of a way at the moment Henry. I am so sorry and you know that I miss you. I sure that Kate does as well _

_Yes, Diana, I know. I miss you as well, but have you heard anything from her? _

_I wish that I could say that I have, but no. I want to come down and visit, but Olympus is very busy and I dare say that I cannot leave. My help is needed _

_Are you positive that there have been no messages from Kate? _

_Yes brother! She is my child! Of course I have checked everywhere for a message, but none have come. I am sorry, but I have something important to finish _

_Well, then I should not bother you any longer sister! Goodbye _

_Goodbye Henry! _

I was still angry and I still wanted to talk to my wife, but no one was willing to give me answers. Oh gods I missed Kate so much. As hard as I tried, I could not keep her off my mind. I needed a distraction for the time being.

I took a walk around the flower garden that Diana had changed for Kate and it reminded me of how much she had loved her daughter. Diana was such a good mother to Persephone and Kate, but would if I be a good father if Kate and I ever decided to have children? Every thought that popped inside my head always had a relation to the one and only thing in the world that I did not have!

Kate... my precious Kate. I wished that I could just be human for a minute and cry. Cry so hard for her sake, but I was not a human and at this point will never be. Waiting was the hardest thing my wife could put me through, but we all knew that she had had to leave and find Rhea. I had wanted to accompany her on the long journey, but both Kate and Ava had insisted that I stay, which was odd to me. Why would Kate not want me to go? I know that she wanted me to be safe and all, but was there another reason?

And why had Ava also insisted that I stay in the Underworld? She was acting very strange lately and I wanted to find out why.

I walked all the way to the entrance to the portal. I was going to go in after Kate and find out what was happening that no one was telling me.

I closed me eyes, ready to dive in, but my hearts loud pounding stopped me for a minute. What would Kate say if I interfered with her mission? Maybe Ava was just being herself and Kate was just fine. I didn't know if I could risk the chance of waiting, but I decided to stay here for Kate's sake.

I was walking back to my room when I noticed what time it was. 8:30 at night. Today had felt much longer than that. Today had been hell and I was not looking forward to the next few weeks or months on repeat. If I had to though, I would do it for the sake of Kate. Always for the sake of my beautiful, eternal Kate.

I walked into my bedroom, still waiting for her to come running through that portal and into my arms. Waiting I will be until the moment she does. The feeling of crying still lapped at my insides, but I would have to be strong.

It looks as though tonight would be another sleepless night.


	3. Dreaming

**Hey friends, its Mari. Last week, I finished ****_Goddess Inheritance _****and Ibelieve that it was honestly an emotional journey! Literally, I almost cried at some parts. Also, by the way, I will be continuing to write this chapter by chapter story even though the newest book has come out. I just wanted to make that clear! Sorry for not posting for a while; busy week. ENJOY this chapter of ****_Another Sleepless Night _**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AMIEE CARTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GODDESS TEST SERIES OR ANY OTHER BOOK SERIES**

** **CAUTION: This series contains angry gods and things will be destroyed in the content of this book. Also, this series does get a little romantic, if you know what I am saying. **

**Dreaming **

Another dreary week has passed and still no Kate. I never knew that three weeks could take such a toll on a married man. Yes, my previous wife, Persephone, was gone for much longer than that, but this was different. Kate was different. Kate is saving the world, but Persephone was visiting her many lovers and suiters.

Although I loved her, I will admit that she was rude to me. I had tried to please her by building her a jewel garden, giving her outside time, and not bothering her too often. I feel that I was good to her, but she let me go. It was her decision to leave. And who was I to try and stop her. I could tell that she hated me, the underworld, and my sad attempts to please her. We had not seen each other in a while though.

Maybe she would like a visit! I knew that it sounded crazy, but I needed company and we needed to be on better terms.

I decided that I would talk to Diana before actually venturing out into the underworld to find Persephone.

_Diana? _

_Yes brother? What do you need? _

_I was just wondering if Persephone would like a visit. Have you seen her in a while? _

_Maybe, but I have not seen her in a few centuries. Except for when she saved us last year, but I have not been to her house in a while. She might not be so pleased to see you Henry. _

_Why? She was my wife for a period of time! _

_Exactly. She has another husband now and it would awkward for her. Having you there would seem weird now that she is mortal and has a mortal lover. Don't you see? She has moved on. _

_Not like that! I just wanted to say hello to her Diana. I need some company and she might too. _

_Well, I wouldn't try your luck if I were you. Adonis is all the company she desires. _

_DON'T SAY THAT MORTAL'S NAME IN MY PRESENCE! _

That was probably a little bit over board, but he had stolen my previous lover from me. I had every right to hate him.

_Calm down Henry. We can't stop love. _

_Ava can... _

_Enough! Please don't visit Persephone. She is my daughter and I know her. She will not appreciate godly company. _

_Fine, let me suffer on my own. No rest for the weary I guess. _

_Henry, stop that! _

Diana continued to talk, but I had considered this conversation over.

I walked down the hall, into Kate and my room. It was so quite when she was not around. Misery again occupied my mind. Only thoughts of my beautiful wife encircled my weak soul.

I could no longer hold in my complete anger and rage at the absence of Kate. Black waves of power surrounded my body as my temperature rose to a boil. My thoughts became fogged with red explosions and my body began to glow with a grey haze of light. Once I looked and felt like this, it would be only a matter of time before I grew to my full form and blew something up. I really wanted to blow something up. After a few minutes, I broke the bedside table to make myself feel better, but no such luck.

I was so mad at the world that I felt as if I could rip it apart with my bare hands, but then I would be no better than my father.

Racing images flashed inside my head and tempted me to go after Kate and hide her away in the Underworld until the war was completely over. There would soon be a point where I could not control myself any longer and madness would distort my thoughts.

Suddenly, I felt my eyes close and my feet rise off the ground. Entering a vision, I saw Kate on a beach with... me? That sure as hell looked like me, but I could not be sure. My eyes obviously belonged to someone else, but I could not figure out who. I was not able to control my look alike, but he seemed to be rushing Kate and trying to get her to do something. As usual, she was being stubborn and was refusing to oblige. I wondered why this person, or possibly god, was talking to Kate. He might be helping her find Rhea, but Ava was not with her. Did this pair of eyes belong to Ava? This was all so confusing and too much to take in at the moment. Just as I thought the plot of this vision was to be revealed, everything faded to black. Why am I not surprised. Usually I could control when I had visions though.

My legs touched down and I passed out on the floor.

What seemed to be hours later, my eyes opened and I felt a cold, wet sensation on my arm. Battle reflexes took over as I jumped up from my previous position on the floor. Soon, my heart rate slowed and I noticed that it was only Pogo. He had been licking my arm while I was asleep. Funny little dog!

Thankfully, most of the menacing grey light and black waves had left the surface of my body, but some still remained. I tried to make them vanish, but I realized that as long as I missed Kate, they would appear.

Pogo, the waves, the grey light, the visions, and anything that I could think of reminded me of Kate. I guess now that she was my wife, she would always be on my mind.

Tonight would have many things in common with the last and the ones to come. Sleeplessness would overcome my heart and brain as usual.

**Did you like ****_The Goddess_****_Inheritance_**** book? PM me about your thoughts! **

**I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Comment or PM me ideas (No saving Kate yet! I will post at least three more chapters before he saves her) **

**By the way, if you want to see what actually happened in the vision, read my other story ****_The Captivity Diaries_****! **

**On a scale of 1-10 how angry do you think Henry was? Was that angry enough? Would you like me to make him even more angry in a later chapter? **

**Thanks again for reading my stories and being loyal followers! Please comment, fav, and follow**

**Love Ya, **

**Mari **


	4. Destroying

**Hey people, its Mari. I literally have a stack of 8 books on my dresser and every single stinking one of them looks amazing! Some of them are: Divergent, The Kiss, Nevermore, Fire, and Graceling. Please give me your opinion on these books that I will be reading shortly (PM or Review format). Anyway, my readers have spoken and you will be glad to know that in this chapter be ready for: Anger, the king of the gods, and yes, more broken items! ENJOY the latest chapter of ****_Another Sleepless Night _**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AMIEE CARTER AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE GODDESS TEST SERIES OR ANY OTHER BOOK SERIES**

** **CAUTION: This series contains angry gods and things will be destroyed in the content of this book. BROKEN FURNITURE IS EXPECTED**

**Author's Note:**** I severely apologize for the lack of writing in the last few weeks! My life has been so busy and every day I would get mad at myself for not writing. I have had it half done for 2 weeks and just have not had the time to continue until now. Again, I am so sorry and I hope that this chapter will satisfy your hunger for this story! **

**Destroying**

I had a feeling that Kate was supposed to be here by now, that her mission should be over, yet she had not arrived in the Underworld. As usual, I wished that she would hurry herself up and fly back into my arms.

My heart: always at maximum rate and pumping loudly.

My eyes: extremely difficult to keep in focus and nervously blinking.

My posture: wobbling and certainly inadequate for the king of the Underworld.

My brain: only able to concentrate on one task at a time and contains a nagging sense of protection in the back.

Were my gears falling apart? It felt as if I were on un-oiled and forgotten machine in the corner of my old master's workshop. Like my mind was slowly unhinging and waiting for its ultimate breaking point.

If one person could do this to me, than she must be either very powerful or Kate. Only Kate could put a man through so much hurt, but so much love afterwards. She is the one that I want and need. She is the only thing that keeps me sane when life drives me crazy. She is kind and beautiful and sweet and loving, but much more as well.

A hot tear rolling down my face brought me back to reality.

I sprang up from bed, expecting another lonely, boring, and Kate-less afternoon. At least Pogo was still here to greet me.

The fuzzy dog was at the foot of my bed and staring up at me with his golden eyes that always seemed to soften my temper. I reached down to pick him up, but he started to run towards the door to my bed room.

"Pogo, what is it?"

I knew that he would not answer, but I noticed that he moved his head in a way that most likely meant to follow him. Pogo was a dog, but he was smart as well.

"Ok boy, but I have to get back to my life pretty soon," I said as I pulled a simple pair of pants and shirt out of my closet. Pogo bounded out of the door and down the hallway.

Slowly paced, I followed him all around my house until we reached the portal to Olympus.

"Pogo, why here? What's wrong? I don't need to go up here." I decided to go, but he started to growl when I turned my back on him. I faced him again and found that the growling was gone. I tested this behavior a few times and the same conclusion came up.

"So you want me to go to Olympus?" Again, a nod came from Pogo. Why would a dog want me to go to Olympus?

I guessed that it was either travel in a portal or get bitten by a tiny, but vicious dog, so portal it was. I was not about to get attacked my my own dog.

I leaped through the portal and, as usual, felt invisible rocks lifting me upward while my head grew painfully dizzy. One could never get used to that. Thankfully though, the journey only took a few seconds and the next thing that I knew, my bedtime slippers were on the solid marble floors of the Olympus council room.

I looked around for the guidance of Pogo, but realized that I had forgotten to bring him with me! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now I did not know where I was supposed to go.

But all of the sudden, I heard yelling from behind a door that was a bit further down the hallway. It sounded like the distinct, booming voice of my brother, Zeus/Walter. He always made himself look eldest, when in reality, he was not. That was one of his many personality traits that annoyed me to a degree of no end.

I could not make out the words that were sputtering out of his bearded mouth, but by the sound level of it, I was going to take a wild guess and say that he was angry. Another irritating trait: his constant state of anger and rage.

His words were slightly easier to comprehend now: "Ava you were supposed to...! Kate can never... because of the plan. Do you understand why we...? It's to protect all of the major gods and goddesses."

As soon as I had heard him say 'Kate' there was no chance of me turning around. I was determined to hear what 'the plan' was and what it had to do with my wife.

I could just picture the things that Walter could have done to her. That ass-hole. I knew that he could never be trusted, especially with the council of the gods. I did not care if he was my brother, I would imprison him in tartarus for the rest of eternity if I really had to. And he knows that I have the power, rage, and strength to do it.

I was not waiting for an invitation to go see him in his little office. It was my turn to party crash.

The door blew up in front of me and I heard a girly scream followed by a _swoosh_ sound. Someone had just vanished out of the room.

"Henry, what in Olympus are you doing here?"

"Why are you plotting something involving my wife?"

"I am not!"

"Don't deny it, you devil," I spat with as much anger as possible.

"Fine, think whatever you want. I was sworn by law not to tell anyone this information."

"I will not just sit in a council room while the love of my life is out going through gods know what!"

"Too bad. Get out of my office."

"Never. You tell me what's happening or I will tear your home to shreds!"

"It's your home as well!"

"Olympus has never been my home and you know it. Now tell me what you are doing to Kate!"

"No."

"Have it your way then," I said as the hate bubbled inside me and slowly rose to the surface. The black waves that encircled my body were eager to destroy and kill anything in their path. The first blow made contact with the wall directly behind Walter and I could feel him shudder. "Change your mind yet?"

"No. Please, continue your destruction of my sacred house."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" At the same time, the entire complex of the buildings to the right were shot into the air and out of sight.

Soon his office was a pile of rubble except for the item that he was holding to his chest. A picture of his favorite child: Ava

"Hand over the picture Walter or you will be fried with it!"

"Never! Please don't destroy the picture, it's the only good memory that I have of her!"

"Is she dead?!"

"Gods no. She just has stopped loving me. This is the only positive memory that I have left of her. Please!"

"Tell me what happened to Kate or the picture gets the death penalty."

"No!"

Before he could react I sent the most rage filled blast of power that I could toward the picture. It missed Walter, but hit the target perfectly. The frame exploded and glass layered the floor of his office. I could see the genuine hurt plastered on my brothers face.

"A curse on your wife and your children and anyone who you have feelings for during your immortal life," I yelled at him. "I will find out where Kate is and I will always hold you responsible for whatever has happened to her."

I walked out of the destroyed room and strode back to the portal, breaking any object that had not already been damaged. I jumped into the vortex, feeling horrible and thinking about what could be happening to Kate.

I soon arrived at the Underworld I ran into our room as fast as possible. Pogo sprinted after me and trailed at my ankles no matter where I went.

I jumped in to our bed and magically changed into a robe. My eyes had already swelled up with tears. Kate was not on her mission and I had no idea where she was.

My powers were slightly drained, so I would have to sleep for now. When I awoke, I would make sure that Kate would be ok, no matter who had to die, what I had to destroy, or whatever got in my way. I would find her if I had to kill myself and burn the corpse. I would find her if it was the last thing that my godly image could ever do. I would find Kate Winters or I would die trying.


End file.
